Amore Vietato
by speak07
Summary: Millie and Vanessa have been best friends for years and are now living together... two pokémon in the embrace of love, and afraid to admit it to one another. YURI  F/F , Lemon in later chapters! Zangoose / Weavile


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Special thanks to Polka and Catherine. Great proofreaders! :D

**Amore Vietato**

"Delicious."

Millie sat amongst her favorite possessions in the cave she and her friend shared, delightfully musing aloud to herself. She reached out and placed both of her paws around a coffee mug with a little pink heart on it, smiling as she enjoyed the sounds the ceramic object made as her claws slid across it. Millie admired humans for their ability to craft such wonderful things. The weavile then picked it up slowly and sipped at the nectar it contained. She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

"Lansat berry tea is the best thing ever."

She leaned back against the cave wall, laying her arms across her chest. Occasionally, the ice-type brought the cup to her lips and drank from it, marveling at how it made her feel so relaxed and carefree. Millie suppressed a small giggle as she started to daydream, thinking of times with her feisty zangoose friend, Vanessa.

It wasn't more than a year ago that she and Vanessa had discovered the cave she now called home. Millie laughed when she remembered the first time she came home as a weavile, having freshly evolved on a nighttime berry gathering.

She had gotten into a fight with an angry pidgeotto who wasn't very happy with sharing the berry patch with an outsider. Millie had been terrified as the angry bird stared her down. She remembered praying that Vanessa would come and save her, like she usually did. After the bird flew down and attacked twice, screeching and crying out, she'd known she was on her own this time. The sneasel had almost broke down and cried, but she knew she had to do something or she might not make it back home. Summoning up any and all courage she had, Millie shouted a battle cry and let loose the best blast of ice she could muster. Shards of ice flying through the air caught and reflected the soft moonlight, sparkling as though they were diamonds. The pidgeotto realized quickly that he had bitten off more than he could chew, unfortunately he came to this realization as he was frozen solid by the little sneasel. After defeating the angry bird, she felt very strange and started to glow; she was evolving! Upon returning home, she was greeted by a very angry Vanessa who pinned her down and was going to slit her throat, screaming in rage. Millie laughed and squirmed under Vanessa's grasp until she realized just who she had in her claws. The zangoose was always 'slash first, sniff later' when it came to fighting, and Millie couldn't fault her for that.

"I have never seen her so embarrassed,"Millie started to laugh again, "She hasn't changed a bit. Vanessa likes me and well, nobody else."

The weavile secretly enjoyed the fact that her zangoose friend gave her such special treatment. Vanessa was a hard ass, but she always seemed rather sweet underneath all the toughness she exuded. Millie sipped at her tea again as a light blush formed on her cheeks. She enjoyed thinking about Vanessa; about how the zangoose protected her, about how she cared for her when she was sick, and about how she would cheer her up when she was down. Millie loved her friend, and even though she'd never dream of openly admitting it, those feelings went beyond just friendship.

"_Oh Arceus, the things she would yell at me if I ever said THAT," _she thought to herself, _"She just doesn't seem like the kind of pokémon who would be okay with such a thing."_

Setting her cup down again, Millie smiled as she heard the familiar footsteps entering the cave.

"_Maybe I'll tell her one of these days. For now I'm content with the hugs I occasionally get."_

Even though it was a lie, and Millie knew it, she told herself that anyhow.

"MILLIE? MILLIE! Where the hell you at?"

Millie was jarred out of her trance and sighed as her time of peaceful thinking came to an end. She glanced up and saw her friend Vanessa positively beaming. The zangoose had the biggest smile on her face Millie had ever seen and her arms tucked behind her back. The weavile scratched her chin for a second, really curious as to what kind of a treasure had her friend in such a good mood.

The weavile eyed her anxiously, "What's behind your back, 'nessa?"

Vanessa huffed and stomped her foot before retorting, "Oh? Not even a hello, eh? No 'How are you, Vanessa, my best friend in the whole world,' no-"

She was cut short by the weavile's laughter. Millie drank the last gulp of her tea and giggled a bit more before standing up. She was about six inches shorter than Vanessa, maybe seven. The zangoose had always enjoyed the height difference, it made her feel more like a protector, _almost_ like a big sister. Millie placed her paws to her chest, and apologized to her friend.

"I'm sorry, you've just got a secret and I HAVE to know what it is!"

The zangoose smiled big again. "I found something very useful for our den today." She paused for dramatic effect, watching her friend practically hyperventilate, "A … BLANKET!"

Behind her back, Vanessa was holding an extremely soft, balled-up blanket. It felt as though it were made of lopunny ear fur. Millie was overjoyed. She looked up at Vanessa with stars in her eyes. Vanessa was always finding extremely interesting trinkets or really useful items.

"Really!" the weavile quickly exclaimed. She began reaching around her friend, trying to grab the blanket. Vanessa was a bit too quick for her and kept dodging around her swipes.

"What makes you think I'm sharing it," the zangoose taunted. "I mean, it's even white just like me!"

"You're so mean! I know you'll share it, you can't leave your best friend to sleep in the cold."

Millie was right, Vanessa would of course inevitably share the blanket, but she knew that Vanessa would practically wait until she had her in tears before that happened. Dodging a few more swipes, the zangoose grinned. The presence of that smile caught Millie off guard and Vanessa threw the blanket into the air. As it went airborne, it unfurled and spread out. The weavile watched up in awe as the cottony white rectangle almost floated in mid-air. Intricate, machine sewn patterns were stitched into it with pink thread. Millie was busy trying to see what they were as the blanket made its decent. It came down over her head and she pulled it to her front and clung to it like a child holding on to a doll.

"Vanessa, it's so soft! Oh wow!"

"Well, I _am_ the best treasure finder around, isn't that right?" Vanessa announced as she smiled that big, proud smile yet again.

Millie nodded as she rubbed her face on the soft cloth, delighting in how it felt on her short black fur. It was true, she had always admired her friend's ability to find interesting things. Vanessa _was_ really the best treasure hunter around. In fact, most of Millie's prized trinkets and baubles were artifacts that the zangoose had come upon while she was on a hunt.

"I'm glad you like it, Millie. It was in a box of things that fell outta some truck. It was down by the edge of the small forest."

"Oh! The forest that's by the big rock and the creek with the log across it?"

Vanessa nodded. "Yep, I watched it take the turn a little fast and it flew right out! There was the blanket, a doll, and a box with a little mirror and some paints or something inside."

Millie was ecstatic. "Wow, 'nessa! You're the greatest!"

She set the blanket down and hugged her friend tight. Vanessa smiled and looked down at her little weavile friend. She always enjoyed how happy and emotional that Millie would get, even over the littlest things. Weavile were often stereotyped as having bad attitudes and being sort of snarky. Millie was nothing at all like that, she was sweet and friendly. Vanessa couldn't really even recall a time when she saw the girl get angry at someone. Of course, this left the weavile to be a bit passive and weak, and then this is where Vanessa sort of inserted herself as Millie's protector. The zangoose was sometimes so aggressive to protect her friend that sometimes they were mistaken as mates.

Vanessa patted Millie's back. "And don't you forget it!"

Millie laughed and took the blanket to the back 'room' of the den, with a skip in her step. Her thoughts were a blur of love. _"Oh 'nessa! You found such a wonderful thing! I can't wait to lay in this with you."_

The weavile blushed as a bit as she began to think about that in more detail. She loved being close to Vanessa in any way, and sleeping next to her was pretty much the best part of any day to Millie. Running her claws along her face, touching her cheeks where she was blushing, she smiled. Her mind was a flurry of thoughts and ideas, all of them surrounding Vanessa. Millie was enraptured by the zangoose that she lived with. She wanted to kiss her, she wanted to LOVE her. She just couldn't bear to keep it a secret any longer. She had to tell Vanessa, she'd feel terrible if it went on much longer.

"_I'm a weavile, I'm tough … right? If she decides to boot me out, so be it, I can manage on my own. I can't go any longer without telling her how I feel. Tonight's the night!"_

Back in the main area of the cave, Vanessa open and shut her paw a bit, the feeling of Millie's short fur still imprinted on it in memory. She smiled to herself and her thoughts drifted around.

"_Oh Millie, I love making you happy."_

Sighing happily, Vanessa thought about how it always felt like Millie was her missing half. The zangoose was rather antisocial, rude, and territorial. She rarely got a chance to let any of her soft side out, if she did she knew other pokémon would immediately see her weakness and walk all over her. Vanessa had built up quite a bit of cred among the pokémon in the forests and mountains around the cave she and Millie lived in. She was feared by some, and respected by others. Nobody would dare cross her, and by extension, Millie.

"_I'll always keep her safe."_

Millie was what allowed Vanessa to have an out for her feelings and emotions. Even then, the cat ferret was still standoffish about it. She teased Millie quite a bit, but never really meant any of it. It was just her way of saying 'thanks for being my friend'. One time she went a bit too far and made her weavile friend cry, she had never felt so bad about anything before. The rest of that day was spent apologizing to her, hugging her, and hunting and cooking dinner for her; no matter how many times Millie said it was okay. She loved Millie, if she was happy, Vanessa was happy. The zangoose felt it deep down inside, she knew it was more than that, she was _in_ love with Millie.

"_Maybe one of these days, I'll tell her I love her. I'll sweep her off her feet and kiss her, telling her that I'll forever be her protector, her zangoose in shining armor. Oh, I'd just feel so noble, carrying her into our cave and keeping her safe from all- "_

Vanessa stopped mid-thought and realized she was waxing quixotic. A blush formed across her face and she hefted a sad sigh. Telling Millie how she felt was all she really wanted to do, but she was worried that her weavile friend might not be able to handle it, and things could get awkward. The last thing she wanted was to freak out Millie and make her uncomfortable, but she'd had this nagging feeling ever since they started living together. Every time she looked into the weavile's eyes, she held the gaze for longer than normal, and she always sort of felt that Millie did the same. Maybe, just maybe, Millie felt the same.

Vanessa started to devise a plan, _"Okay, tonight I'm going to tell her. Come on Vanessa, be strong."_

"Vanessa," Millie pushed on Vanessa's shoulder, "Hey! Earth to 'nessa!"

The zangoose hadn't even realized Millie had come back into the room, "Oh! Sorry, zonin' out." She quickly reassembled her composure. "Hey, do you want dinner?"

"Read my mind! I have a bunch of lansat berries, I can make some more tea," she paused for a second, "if you'd like."

Vanessa smiled. "I would! I still have some magikarp from this morning's catch, want to eat those?"

Millie was a bit surprised, Vanessa usually detested tea, but she wasn't about to waste time arguing with her about it. She began gathering up the things she needed to make the tea. As she did her eyes locked with Vanessa's own. Both of them blushed at the exactly the same time, and quickly tried to find other things to look at.

Vanessa stammered a bit, "S-so are uh, magikarp okay?"

Millie quickly replied, "Right! The … um … the fish! Yeah, they sound great, 'nessa."

The zangoose smiled and nodded. Millie did the same. In the next hour they both went about their business, preparing the part of dinner they were responsible for. If they could have heard each other think, they may have died of embarrassment. Vanessa put out the fire she had cooked the fish over and Millie was finishing with her tea.

"_Well, tonight's the night!"_


End file.
